Hey, hey Lightning!
by kairi-7717
Summary: If you like Charlie the unicorn then you should LOVE this! Snow and Fang take Lightning on a journey to find Candy Mountain! If your a Charlie the unicorn fan and love FFXIII you will love this story
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me how I came up with this stroke of genius, but I absolutely love this! Hehehe I love picking on Lightning. Especially when Fang is involved**

**Heeeyyyy, hey Lightninnngggggg…..**

Lightning was taking a nap on the couch. The day before Snow was practically bouncing off the walls that Serah was pregnant and Lightning had to deal with her sister and lecturing her about being married first. She was so stressed she didn't hardly slept. She was sleeping soundly when she felt a poke to her cheek.

"Heeeyyyyy, hey Lightningggg. Wake up." Came an annoying high pitched voice that she could only guess to be Snow. It made her shudder; she was trying desperately to ignore it.

"Ya Lightning, you silly sleepy head wake up." Another high pitch voice popped up, only this time it sounded like Fang. She could pick up her accent.

Lightning let out a groan, opening one eye and giving them the death glare. "Oh my gosh! This had _better be important._" Her voice dripped pure anger. You never want to wake up a sleeping Lightning. "The only reason you should be waking me up is if the house is on fire. _So is it?_"

They both seemed to be unaffected by her mood. They both just stood there looking at her with wide eyes and a stupid goofy grin. "No Lightning. We found a map, a map to candy mountain." Snow giddly held up a rolled up piece of paper.

Lightning sat up, her eyes twitching. "_What?_ You woke me up _for that!"_

"Candy Mountain Lightning, were going to Candy Mountain." Fang spun in a little circle with her hands held together to her chest. Laughing like a little girl. "Come with us Lightning!"

Snow joined in with Fang now. "Ya! Come with us. It's going to be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Lightning!"

Lightning had enough of this little game. "Ya whatever. Leave me alone and go play you annoying little game with someone else. I'm going back to sleep. Go pick on Hope." Lightning laid down turning her back to them. Praying they would just leave.

Snow then fell to his knees and started to shake Lightning. "Nooooo! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!"

"Ya it's a land of sweets and joy and joyness." Fang went around the couch so she could see her face and it was not a happy one.

"_Get. Away. From. Me." _Lightning fought with all she had in her NOT to kill the father of Serah's new baby and wring the neck of Fang.

"CANDY MOUNTAIN LIGHTNING!" they both said in unison.

Lightning then shot up "FINE I'LL GO WITH YOU TO CANDY MOUNTAIN! JUST QUIT THAT ALREADY!"

They began walking outside to the forest. She had no idea why she said yes. All she wanted to do was take a nap. She rubbed her temples. Snow and Fang were walking arm in arm singing. Not to mention _in that stupid high pitched voice!_ "Will you stop with the singing already! I've had a headache since you guys woke me up."

Snow just turned around, smiling giggly at her. "Were at our first stop Lightning."

Snow and Fang had stopped and were looking at something. "Why did we stop?" She asked hoping this was it, but what she saw was a Bohemoth monster, or what she thought was one. "We are _not_ going to fight that." She was in no mood to fight, only strangle the two necks that brought her out here.

Snow pointed at it. "It's a Leobohemoth Lightning."

Fang then piped in. "A magical Leobohemoth."

Snow then finished for her "It will guide our way to Candy Mountain."

Lightning just hung her head. How much more were these idols going to pretend about Candy Mountain? "You do know there is no Candy Mountain right?" Or at least that's what she hoped. Who knows with what those two think.

"Shun the non-believer." Snow jumped back pointing at her.

Fang then joined in with him. "Shuuun, Ssshhhuuuunnnnnaaaa."

Lightning brought out her sword and pointed it directly under Snow's neck. She about had it with him when the Leobohemoth made a sound like he was angry.

Fang then pointed at the monster. "IT HAS SPOKEN!" she then started to walk forward with Snow right beside her. Lightning was so taken off guard that she had no idea what to do. "Huh?"

Snow turned his head to face her. "It has told us the way."

Lightning just stood there. "IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" she yelled. They just kept walking. Lightning sighed, she had to keep an eye on them now and to try and figure out why the heck they are acting like this. Maybe get them back to normal and be less annoying then they already were.

They walked about another mile when they came to a bridge that crossed a deep gorge. Fang stopped in the middle and started spinning in a circle. "It's just over this bridge Lightning!"

Snow then joined her. "A magical bridge, of hope and wonder!"

Lightning whinced. For some odd reason, she kept on getting splinters on the stupid bridge. "Are you guys getting covered in splinters cuz I know I am." She looked up at the two and face palmed herself. "Never mind. Apparently you to are off your rockers at the moment."

"Lightning." Snow began to call out. "Lightning. Lightning. Lightning."

"IM RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"Were on a bridge Lightning!" Snow sang.

Lightning was about to pull her hair out when they began to start walking again. Lightning just stood there and finally had it. Snow. Was. Going. To. Die. She ran after him with her sword drawn when she stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw made her jaw drop.

"Were here!" Fang threw her arms out wide with snow copying her.

"Wow, what do you know." Lightning was amazed that there was actually a Candy Mountain.

Snow ran up to it singing. "Candy Mountain. Candy Mountain. Fill me with sweet sugary goodness."

Lightning waked up behind him still gawking at the sight when Fang nudged her forward. "Time to go into the cave, Lightning."

"Go into the Cave Lightning!" Snow also urged. "Magical wonders behold when you enter."

Lightning raised her eyebrow. "Uh, thanks but no thanks. You wanted to come here so you go in."

"But you have to enter the Candy Mountain candy cave Lightning." Fang started to push her towards it.

Just then a group of letter monsters jumped in front of them. Lightning knew this was too good to be true. She stood ready with her sword out for when one started an attack. She knew she would have to protect Snow and Fang since they defiantly had lost all their screws. She stood there waiting, but they didn't come after her. Instead music started to play and they began to dance and sing.

_Oh when you're down and you're looking for some cheering up._

_Then just head right up to the Candy Mountain cave._

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land._

_Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land._

_They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things._

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day._

_It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town_

_It's a mecca of love the candy cave._

_They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats._

_Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets._

_Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band._

_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground._

_Turn around, it astounds, its dancing candy tree._

_In the candy cave imagination runs so free._

_So now Lightning please will you go into the cave?_

Then out of nowhere the magical letter monsters explode in an array of light and color. After the clouds of smoke fade away Lightning felt like her head was going to explode from the horrid, life sucking display she had ever seen. "FINE! I'll go into the candy cave. JUST WHAT EVER YOU DO._ DON'T BRING BACK THE SINGING LETTERS!"_ She was more annoyed then she has ever been in her entire life.

Lightning stood at the entrance; turning back she saw an eager Snow and Fang. She hung her head and sighed. "I'm going to regret this."

All was quiet and dark when she stepped in. she looked around for a light to turn on, or anything she could use for light but found nothing. All that could be seen was the light from behind her and her shadow, growing smaller as she stepped in further. _This is a bad idea._ Just as she was done thinking those thoughts, she could hear snickering in the background.

"Good bye Lightning." Fang sang.

"Good bye!" Snow joined in.

Lightning couldn't understand what was happening but she knew it wasn't good. She quickly started to run out of the cave but a door closed right before she got out. Lightning started to pound on the door angrily. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she thought she heard a sound and turned around. Unfortunately for her she couldn't see anything in the dark. Then from out of nowhere she was hit in the head and tumbled to the ground unconscious.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lightning saw a bright light, which was starting to wake her up. Her eyes were still closed and yet what ever made that light was bright for her eyes. She slowly opened them as she came to and sat up from lying on the ground outside her house. She held her head from where she was hit. "Those guys are going to _pay._"

She went to stand up but found it hard. When she looked down she finally realized why…

"_WHO PUT ME IN A PANDA SUIT? IM GOING TO KILL YOU SNOW! YOU TOO FANG!"_

**So how did you like it? I think it might have sounded better in my head, but picturing Lightning as Charlie and Snow and Fang doing all those things is pretty funny. Do you think I should do the other videos as well of Charlie? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning part two**

"GAH!"

Lightning shot up from where she was sleeping. She looked at herself, inspecting each and every part or her body. The panda suit was gone and she was back on the couch where she had been sleeping to start with. Lightning looked around the room and noticed Snow was laughing up a storm over at the computer. _So it was just a dream._ She got up to see what the blonde was watching. Maybe then she would figure out why she dreamt such an out landing dream.

When she got up to the computer they were three horses only one of them was a grey unicorn. The other two seemed very…peculiar. Then it hit her, they were acting just like Snow and Fang in her dream!

"So this is all your fault." She said angrily at Snow.

His head shot around, tears of laughter dripping down his face. He hadn't even notices Lightning behind him he was so engrossed in what he was watching. He saw the angry pinked haired warrior staring at him with murderous eyes. "Wha, what did I do?" he asked nervously.

Lightning crossed her arms "No thanks to you, I had to suffer through the most annoying dream involving you and Fang ever."

Snow looked at her questionably. "What are you talking about? How is it my fault? It's your dream." He shot back, not wanting to feel her wrath.

Lightning pointed to the screen. "That right there. Since you were watching it, I dreamt it. Next time Snow, use head phones. I don't want to have to kill you before your kid is born."

Snow basically shot up at hearing this. "M-my what? Did Serah tell you this? Am I going to be a DAD! Who ya baby YES!"

Lightning face palmed herself. "Wait, that was part of my dream to? Ugh, this is so not my day. Snow wait."

It was too late Snow was already bee lining it to Serah. "SERAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Lightning decided that maybe now would be a good time to leave the house and go for a walk. She quickly slipped out before Serah and Snow came to look for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lightning was sitting on the couch peacefully watching TV. There was a new episode of Fear Factor on that night. Someone was about to be launched into the air by a catapult when she heard two distinct annoying voices.

"Glub, glub, glub. Glub, glub, glub. Glub glub." They said in unision.

Lightning looked up and saw Snow and Fang in scuba gear swimming in the air above her. "Oh please no, not again." She grabbed the pillow next to her holding it to her face. She kept chanting to herself. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream.

"Look over there! It's a coral reef!" Snow pointed as he floated in the air.

She peeked out from the pillow. "Oh looked it you guys again…and your floating." She said sarcastically.

"Lightning! Were scuba diving Lightning!" Fang swam above her in circles.

"Were exploring the depths of the ocean blue." Snow swam with her.

"Oh no." Fang pointed to her left. "Here comes a school of poisonous fu-gu fish."

"Noooooooo! Fuuuuuu-guuuuuuuuu." Snow swam and hid behind Fang.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. You got to look out for those…" she sighed. "So why don't you go away, I'm trying to watch TV." If she couldn't wake up, maybe she could chase them away.

Just then a bright bluish white light shown from the couch lightning was sitting on. She tried to jump off but she couldn't move. Snow and Fang's eyes just lite up like a Christmas tree.

Snow gasped. "The vortex has opened!" He was slowly being pulled in along with Fang.

Lightning tried to move, but it was no use. "Crap, what is this!"

Snow stretched his arm toward the Light. "Lightning we are being pulled into the vortex!"

Fang did as well "Swim away fu-gu fish! Swim away!"

Lightning wasn't liking the dream any more. Sure Snow and Fang were swimming above her head, but she didn't want to get sucked somewhere with them. Who knows what lied in there? "Ok guys, enough with this. Either turn it off or get me away from this." She was getting nervous.

"There's no stopping the vortex Lightning!" Snow's voice seemed to echo.

Lightning now seemed to stream from the vortex as Snow and Fang were almost faded into it. All you could hear was the echo of Fang "FU-GU!"

Then a huge flash blinded the area around them and when it faded the vortex was gone only leaving behind Lightning.

"Hey, guys? Guys?" She looked around not seeing them anywhere. "Your gone right?"

Just then the vortex opened and half of Snow's body was showing. "Lighting, Lightning I have the amulet!" He held a golden disk with a pink dot in the middle. It seemed to shine from the light from the vortex.

Lightning jumped from the sight of Snow suddenly popping up. "What amulet?" how she wanted to wake up from this dream. "What's going on?"

"The amulet Lightning! The magical amulet!" he seemed desperate. "Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle."

Fang then popped out "Sparkle, Sparkle!" and then she was sucked back in.

Lightning just stared at him in confusion "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

His voice once again echoed "The amulet." He gasped. "In there, in there."

Then as he finished the vortexed closed again, making it quiet and leaving Lightning in utter shock from what her dream was becoming. The vortex opened once more shooting out the two. Snow and Fang now was fully popped out and was now standing in front of Lightning with Snow wearing the amulet around his neck.

"We did it!" Snow fist pumped.

"We got the amulet!" Fang cheered.

Lightning crossed her arms; she had about enough of this. "Great! Now go away. I'm tired of the horrible stuff that happens when you're around."

"NO LIGHTNING!" they said in unision. They both suddenly blew up like a balloon looking five times their own size then shrunk back to their original selves.

"No Lightning. We need to take the amulet to the banana king!" Snow cheered

Lightning hung her head. "Oh yes the banana king, of course!" She then crossed her arms. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"But we have to Lightning." Snow begged.

"The banana king is counting on us!" Fang joined.

"If we don't get the amulet to the banana king, then the vortex will open and let out a thousand years of darkness!" He cried

Fang then was lifted into the air floating flailing her arms "Noooooo Darrknessssss!"

Suddenly the vortex opened again with eight slimy tentacles coming out trying to grab hold of things. Lightning jumped "Ok, ok. I'll go, I'll go." She sighed to herself. "There's no getting out of this dream, is there."

They both cheered with Fang still up in the air floating doing circles.

Lightning left with the two nut jobs out into the woods. For some reason they looked the same like her last dream. They were walking in silence which she was thankful for, but she was wrong. They both stuck out their tongues making a plu sound. They both went back and for taking turns.

Lightning sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

They continued

"Will you cut that out?"

Snow looked back at her and did it one more time Lightning almost pulled out her hair when they came upon a large two story stone letter Z. the two sang at one calling out 'Z!'

"El hombre con el sombrero nos envoi!" Snow said in Spanish

"El nos cuenta muchas historias asombrosas!" Fang joined in.

The Large Z then lit up and flashed making a dinging sound liked an arcade game. Then they both put their hand up to the mouth and laughed elegantly like they were back in the Victorian era. Ho ho ho ho ho.

Lightning looked at them both "What?" her eye twitched.

"Cenomos en tortugas esta noche! Fang went on.

"Se ven bueno elso, Z?

The large Z then went red and shot out a laser at Lightning.

"GAH! WHAT DID YOU TO DO!" Lightning yelled.

"Soy Feliz!"

It then Lite up white again making happy dinging sounds. Ho ho ho ho ho the two laughed again. They continued to walk passing the large Z. Lightning started to follow behind when the Z turned red as she approached it.

She crept along on guard nervously. "Just keep walking Lightning. Just keep walking." She told herself.

They walked along until they came up to a giant sneaker that was the size of a large pickup truck.

"Hop on board the train Lightning!" Fang urged.

"It's going to take us to the banana king!" Snow cheered.

Lightning crossed her arms looking skeptical "I don't see any train. All I see is a giant sneaker."

"It's the choo choo shoe Lightning." Snow explained.

"The choo choo shoeeeee." Fang sang

Snow and fang hopped inside the shoe. "Hurry Lightning, it's about to leave." They both sat down saying "Chuga chuga, chuga chuga, chuga chuga, shoe shoe. Chuga Chuga shoeee shoeeeeee."

Lightning rolled her eyes. How she wished she was dead at the moment. She didn't know how much more of this dream she could take. "I forgot my boarding pass, I think I'll walk." Once she woke up…Snow was dead!

Lightning continued to walk leaving behind the two in the shoe when she looked back to see if they were still there, they were gone. She sighed a relief and continued when she heard them behind her she turned to look at them.

"Were here Lightning!" Fang cheered.

"It's the temple of the banana king!" Snow joined.

Lightning turned back and saw a huge golden temple. It was like a square with yellow shaped stone poking out on all corners. Fire was lit inside towering high above the temple. There was even a symbol of a hammer crossing a banana.

"Great, let's leave the amulet and go home." She said crossing her arms. "I want to wake up from this dream as soon as possible. "She mumbled.

She turned her head hearing a sound in the grass. She saw a green looking lizard wearing a Santa hat on its head. It also had a white mustache and a white beard.

"Who is that? No, no really, you guys see that right?"

They stayed silent. Not moving a muscle.

"I have to be honest; I'm really getting creeped out here. Someone say something please." She begged.

The thing walked up to them and started to float. Music then started to play in the background and the lizard started to sing.

_Lightning, you look quite down_

_With your big fat eyes_

_And your big fat frown._

Lightning's eye twitched "What?"

_The world doesn't have to be so gray!_

_Lightning then your life's a mess_

_When you're feeling blue _

_Or are in distress_

_I know what can wash that sad away._

She crossed her arms. "Ya killing Snow."

_All you have to do is _

_Put a banana in your ear_

Lightning raised her eyebrow from the stupidity in his words. "A banana in my ear?"

_Put a ripe banana, right into your favorite ear_

"You have got to be kidding me?"

_Its true_

"Says who?"

_So true_

_Once it's in your gloom will disappear_

_The bad in the world is hard to hear_

_When in your ear a banana cheers_

_So go and put a banana in your ear_

Then from out of nowhere the landscape changed and they were all standing on a disco like stage and all these tall bananas with arms and legs walk out in a chorus line joining in the song.

_Put a banana in your ear_

"Someone shoot me already."

_You will never be happy_

_If you live your life in fear_

_It's true_

"Not with you."

_So true_

"Says you."

_When it's in the skies are bright and clear_

_Oh, every day of every year_

_The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere_

_So go and put a banana in your eaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

As the song got done the lizard then exploded.

"Oh of course. He burst into flames. I should have known" she mocked

Snow then walked up in front of Lightning holding up the amulet. "Go forth magical amulet. Return to the banana king."

The amulet floated from Snow's hands high above them it then shown a mystical light down onto Lightning.

Snow gasp. "Lightning! You're the bananu king!"

Suddenly Lightning was lifted into the air. "What?"

A banana then appeared on Lightning's back "You're the banana King Lighting."

Lightning shook her head in a panic. "No, no I'm not! It doesn't even make sense."

Snow and Fang bowed down to her "All hail the bananu king!"

"I'm not the banana king!" she didn't want to. It was too weird.

"You are the banana king!"

"No, no. I'm…" she was losing it she was starting to believe it. "I…I am the banana king." She started to smile.

Suddenly multiple bananas appeared on her chanting banana! With a crown getting placed on her head. "I AM THE BANANA KING!"

The two cheered for her jumping up and down. "YAY!"

The banana's slowly left "You are the banana king." The last one said.

She looked into the light of the amulet "I. AM. THE BANANA KING!" She then looked around and didn't see anyone. Everyone was gone. "Hey, guys? Guys? Hello? Get me down from here!"

The light from the amulet then flickered on turned off making Lightning fall and land on her back. "Ouch. Ok that's a sprain.

She continued to walk back to the house, calling out for Snow and Fang, but never finding them. When she entered the house she about flipped her lid! "GREAT! THEY ROBBED ME! THEY TOOK ALL MY STUFF!"

She stood standing where the couch was and the vortex opened once again making her jump. Snow appeared from it.

"What! What do you want!" She yelled at him.

He was silent, just staring at her smiling evilly. After a few seconds of just staring at her he stuck out his tongue and made the plu sound again then leaving in a flash. Leaving a mad and irritated Lightning.

"SNOW!" she yelled bringing her out of her sleep. She sat up seething through her teeth.

Snow turned his head to see Lightning sitting up from the couch. "Hey, you ok Lightning?"

Lightning turned and saw her target. She got up unsheathing her blade. She slowly walked up to him with a maniacal face. "YOU. ARE. SOOO. DEAD."

Snow got up slowly putting his hand up trying to calm her down. "Now Lightning, I don't know what this is about, but I'm sure there is a good explanation here where you don't have to hurt me."

Lightning shook her head smiling. "No there's not."

Snow ran out the door away from her yelling Serah's name. Lightning rushed out after him making sure she was going to get him.

**Hehe what did you think of this one? If you want you should watch the video of the story. You might laugh even harder XD its Charlie the unicorn 2**

**Enjoy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does life hate me?"

Lightning laid on the couch sick, with a fever. Serah had been taking care of her since yesterday. She was grateful for that but, the fact that she let herself get sick was another matter. She had to get up and do something, she was getting tired of just laying around doing nothing. She had to get up and do something.

"Lay right back down this second." Serah came in with a bowl of soup. "Now you need to just rest. How else are you going to get better?"

"This is so annoying…" Lightning sat back on the couch depressed. "Really I'm fine."

"Sure you are. That's why you look as pale as a ghost." Serah teased. "Here just eat this. Snow bought some herbs at the store and the owner said it had medical properties. You should feel good as new in no time!"

Lightning gave a questionable look. "I don't think so. I don't trust his shopping capabilities."

Serah eyes her sister and gave her a stern look. "You are going to eat this soup and appreciate the thought that Snow did for you."

Lightning couldn't help but give in to her sister. "Fine. Let me see that. I hate your stares."

Serah giggled "You could never say no to them."

Lightning just gave a small smiled and ate her soup like a good sister. After she was finished she started feeling tired again. So she laid down and went right to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Lightning felt as good as new. She felt so refreshed that she decided to go take a walk outside through the forest. She needed some fresh air after being cooped up in the house for a few days. After a while she found herself in the woods. She enjoyed hearing the chirping of the birds. Though there was something else. Something else was with her in the woods. She stopped where she was at, listening to the sounds of the woods to see if anyone was following her. She heard a faint noise. Someone was talking, but she couldn't make out what it was. Slowing it became louder where she could make out what was being said.

"Lightning…..Lightning….."

"Hello? Is someone there? "She called out, gunblade ready to strike.

"Lightning….."

"What? What do you want!" Whoever was calling her was giving off a creepy vibe.

Silence….

She let out a huff. _Must have left. _She put the gunblade away and continued onward when a right light flashed in front of her with two familiar figures appeared in front of her.

"Lightning!" called both Fang and Snow. They appeared to have been wearing some sort of device on themselves.

"Gah!" Lightning let out a small yell. "Great it's you two again. Might as well have given me a heart attack." Lightning huffed, annoyed that her day was now ruined.

"Were from the future Lightning!" Snow said excitedly

"Oh I bet." Lightning just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Fang flung her arms in the air. "The world is in peril!"

"All that is good has been consumed by evil!" Snow went on.

"The end is neigh, neigh." Fangs eyes light up to a yellow light along with Snow's. They floated off the ground with them both chanting "End of the world is neigh, neigh!"

A bright light shown and faded. A purple cloud began to grow. A ghost like Snow and Fang grew and seemed to come from the purple cloud. After they reached a certain size they would shrink back to nothing and then even more Snow and Fang's repeated this process repeating "Neigh, neigh." In a ghost like tone that echoed.

Another quick flash and everything was back to normal. Snow and Fang still in front of her as likening gave a puzzled I give up look.

"Yep so that was the scariest thing I have ever seen." Lightning mocked.

Snow threw on a big smile. "Come with us to the future!"

Fang came chiming in "We need you help building our snowman!"

"Snowman?" Lightning sighed "What are you going on about?"

"There's no time to explain!" Snow quickly interjected.

"Quick! Grab ahold of our tongues!" Fang yelled out.

"Wait…how do I…why do I-"Lightning said wearily nervous as to what was about to happen.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Fang and Snow opened their mouths and like tentacles engulfed Lightning's body. A look of horror fell over her face and their lounges wrapped around her body and face.

"GAH! THAT IS SO GROSS!" Lightning yelled out disgusted.

A bright light engulfed them with whirling and whizzing sounds coming from their devices that they were wearing. Then just then the light fades, devices are gone and Lightning was _tongue_ free. They were back in the same forest. Wait was she even believing she even left!?

"Lightning were here!" Snow sang out happily.

"In the future!" Fang chimed in blowing a party favor making a happy celebrating tone.

Lightning did a face palm. How could these two be so idiotic? "This forest looks exactly the same."

Snow quickly shushed his future sister-in-law. "Sh, you'll wake the ummoo."

Lightning just looked at him puzzled. "….ummo?"

Fang whispered. "We need to get to the river."

Snow waved his arms in the air. "We got to be sneaky Lightning."

Fang then joined in with Snow doing the same. "Sneaky Lightning."

The two seemed to have floated up in the air both their arms and legs waving around in an unnatural way.

"Sneaky Lightning, sneaky." They both chimed in at once.

"Ya, there is no way I can do that with my arms and legs." Lightning pointed out unamused.

Fang then suddenly got scared. "No listen…."

Snow then joined with her being frightened. "The umoo has awoken! RUN!"

The both started scampering off like penguins past Lightning.

"Wait where you are?" Lightning sighed. "I don't hear anything!" She called out the then annoyed. She hung her head and went after them. Who knows what kind of trouble they would get into next.

Snow looked back at Lightning. "Look out for the yum yums!"

"Their everywhere!" Fang finished.

"Ok…what am I missing here?" Lightning tried to play along.

Snow quickly ducked. "Nar shlobs coming from the air!"

Fang then started to float "Evasive menuvrs! AH! AH!"

"Lightning!" Snow quickly got back up continuing waddling away "Look out for the blah blah blah!"

Lightning threw her hands in the air. "GAH! Can I go home yet!?"

They both ignored her and stopped at the river. They both hopped onto the duck boat leaving Lightning still on land.

"Lightning get on the duck, the blah blah blah are right behind us!" Snow warned.

Lightning sighed. "I think I'll just take my chances with the umoo's and the wa wa's."

Fang then gasped pointing at Lightning. "Oh no! A nar shob has gotten Lightning."

"Quickly! Grab ahold of our tongues!" Snow called out.

They both nodded at each other and flung their enormously long tongues as they fell on Lightning.

"Ok really?! AGAIN WITH THE TONGUES!?" Lightning yelled out disgusted.

They both pulled Lightning on board and like magic the duck boat began to sail. After a few minutes Fang got bored and decided to play a little game with Snow.

"Ring, ring…"

"H-h-hello?"

Ring, ring…."

"Hello?"

Ring, ring..."

"Helllloooooo"

"Ring, ring."

"YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!" Lightning yelled out. She couldn't take it anymore.

Snow then looked at the water. "Time to go down below!"

"Into the liquid abyss!" Fang chimed in.

The duck began to slowly sink. Lightning began to panic. "Oh my gosh…I...I can't swim! Or breath under water!"

"Ring, ring…"

"Hello…"

They both continued as Lightning just stared at them both. "Hey look, I'm serious here!"

"Ring, ring…"

"Hello!"

"I'm going to drown!" Lightning yelled out. "Come on! What does this have to do with SNOWMEN!"

They were pulled under water as you heard the last of the gulping and sinking bubbles of the ship.

"See Lightning, this is where we have hidden the snowman!" Snow began to explain.

The duck sank to the bottom showing a hidden fortress the was at the bottom of the river. Vines and shells decorated the now timeless empty river castle.

"Ya, were going to save the world right." She sounded skeptical. Though this whole trip so far has been a big looney bin. "I'm not even gonna ask how I'm still alive seeing how I'm breathing under water…"

She pondered for a moment. "Wanna know what I think? I think I died long ago and you two are my eternal punishment."

Snow just looked at her, "You're like a constant downer, huh?"

Lightning just rolled her eyes. They hopped of the duck and continued to the entrance of the castle.

Fang led the way, "Fist in order to get to the snowman, we need to pass….the DOOR!"

"THE DOOR!" Snow chanted

Lightning looked up ahead and there it was…a door. A normal door from a house. It was just standing up in the middle of the path. Lightning raised her eyebrow. "The door?"

"Th-the door!" Fang sang.

Lightning knew she was going to regret asking the question but she asked anyway. "What in the world is the door?"

Snow hunched over a little bit. "The door is everything…"

"…all that once was and all that will be…"

"The door controls time and space. Love and death! The door can see into your mind!"

"The door can see into your soul!" Fang finished

"Really? The d-door can do all that?" Lightning started to worry.

Fang just looked at her, "Heh, no!"

They then continued onward with Fang leading again. "Were almost there Lightning."

"It's right at the end of this-OH MY GOSH IT'S A WHALE!" Snow cried out.

"NOOOO WHALE!" Fang cried out.

The whales slowly passed over them and then they continued onward. Snow pointed to the upcoming wall of the castle. "Were almost there! Just a few more steps-OH MY GOSH! IT'S A NARWAL!"

"NOOO NARWAL! No Narwhal again! It's gonna kill us!" Fang cried out stopping in place.

They watch the narwhal float on by, just like the whale did before.

Snow then continued forward. "It's right up ahead now. You can see-OH MY GOSH IT'S A-"

Lightning interrupted Snow's over dramatic yelling. "STOP IT. STOP IT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT EACH AND EVERY SEA CREATURE YOU SEE!"

Fang just softened her face. "But Lightning, they care about you!"

Music began to play as a light shown down on Lightning and it seemed to have lifted her up. Panic filed her face as she knew what was about to happen. "Oh no. No…NO!"

A goat like seal floated up to her using balloons tied around its body the releasing him to sing to Lightning.

_When you're feeling all alone_

_The worlds a drone._

_And nobody's shown any love to you._

"I can't tell if you're adorable or creepy."

_When your heart is cold as stone_

_Just change your tone_

_And get rid of the groan_

_And the world will to_

"Probably going to go with creepy…" Lightning watched as each fish that he sung about came and told Lightning that they loved her.

_Cause Sword fishes love you_

_Jelly fishes love you _

_Star fishes- I LOVE YOU_

_You know it's true_

_Cat fishes love you_

_Carp fishes love you _

_Blowfi- STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU_

_In the ocean blue_

Then from out of nowhere a shrimp came swimming up with a gold chain around its neck and she started rapping to Lightning.

_Lung fish_

_Black fish_

_Alligator_

_Ice fish_

_Armourhead_

_Hammerhead_

_Annaconda_

_Flat head_

_Mana ray_

_Stingray_

_Fangtooth morey_

_Goblin carp_

_Round_

_River_

_Bat ray_

_Noodle fish_

_Hag fish_

_Man o'war_

_Lady fish_

_Black eel_

_Baby seal_

_Sprat_

_Koi_

_Electric eel_

_Lamprey_

_Rejerey_

_Yellow-edged moray_

_Salmon shark_

_Featherback_

_Eagle ray_

Then the shrimp swam away with the goat looking seal returned to continue to sing.

_Well you can ignore this plea_

_That's fine with me_

_But one say you'll see_

_That my words are true_

Lightning rubbed the temples on her head begging. "Please stop singing to me…"

_What if the you agree_

_I guarantee_

_That you will so be feeling_

_Full of too_

"Oh gee. I can't wait…"

_Cause' sword fishes love you_

_Jelly fishes love you_

_Star fishes- I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER_

_You know it's true_

_Cat fishes love you_

_Carp fishes love you _

_Blowfi- STARFISH LOVE ME! LOVE ME!_

_In the ocean blueeeeee_

Then before the goat seal could finish his song he exploded.

"Oh there goes everyone exploding…" Lightning wasn't even fazed this time. She looked up and saw the snowman sitting up on a pedestal. "OH hey look. Hey guys!" She called out to them. "I found the snowman! What did you want me to do?"

…..Silence….

"Guys?"

Suddenly a green gas flowed up from the floor. Lightning gave a slight look at it then realizing what it was. "Oh look sleeping gas…how did I expect anything different…" Then she collapsed into a deep sleep.

Lightning slowly came out of her sleep. She looked around, still dazed by the gas. "Oh gosh…where am I?"

She looked around noticing she was in a frozen tundra. Looking forward was the snowman. It was wearing her clothes. She quickly looked at herself.

"GAH! NOT ANOTHER STUPID PANDA SUIT!"

Lightning sat up from the couch. She grabbed her head from a throbbing pain.

"Hey you ok over there Lightning?" Came a concerned voice.

Lightning turned to see Snow sitting at the computer with a puzzled look. "Oh and what was that about a panda suit?"

Lightning realized then that it was another stupid dream she had. "No thanks to you, I had another dream. I bet it was from those herbs you got for me."

Snow defended himself. "I went to a very well known herb story, so you better be thankful."

Lightning sighed. "Yeah, ok. I'm sorry. She then looked at the computer screen behind him and saw the three familiar horses and the unicorn. She then looked at Snow with no ear buds. Her face then shown with anger. "YOU!" Her gunblade flew out as she leaped from the couch.

Snow saw that he forgot the ear buds "AH SHOOT!" She shot out of the living room calling out to Serah. "SERAH! SHE'S AFTER ME AGAIN!"

"I'm not saving you this time honey! I already told you to wear the ear buds!" Serah called from the kitchen.

"AHHHHHHH!" Snow ran out of the house with Lightning right behind him.

**Oh my gosh! I just wrote again! YAY! My almost two year writers block it gone! YAY!**

**Ya it probably stunk but seeing how I'm finally back I'm not complaining. So I'm happy! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
